


Runaways

by Rominbi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, blackpink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rominbi/pseuds/Rominbi
Summary: You steal your brothers pick up truck and run away with your best friend after graduation. @roseok on tumblr <3





	

Everyone has the desire to run away. The temptation sits beneath the skin, trembling within the blood that hums like a whistle at the sight of an escape or the opportunity to run. It usually sits atop of Jennie’s mind, scratching at the black walls of her conscious, sitting behind her worries and comforts. But today, it sits within her grasp and gnaws its gnarly teeth at the old man with a big white beard clad in some weird hat and graduation cape, passing her a scroll of secondary education completion.

She smiles because she’s free.

He shakes her hand because she’s not quite free yet.

The edges of her name aren’t as refined as her brothers; successful law students and her two sisters; a commerce graduate and a pharmacology major. Her name was big though, the weight of her last name carried a considerable amount on her slender shoulders …but not for long.

The audience applauded her as she accepted the diploma. Beady vicious eyes followed her every step across the large mahogany stage, but she doesn’t mind, not one bit. Ever since she could walk, calculative eyes followed her tentative steps -she was used to it by now, but it doesn’t make it any right. She was a walking blueprint for the success of her mother’s pharmaceutical company. She was a walking saviour to her father’s legacy. And she was simply a precious daughter walking the stage to her nanny, who was now sobbing in happiness. The affection was rife with the only member she considered family and the comparison to her real parents was stark. They were on their phones and hadn’t even noticed her name had been called.

Every heavy movement of her doc martens squeaked against the wood but Jennie doesn’t care about the noise she makes now nor the noise she will make when she reaches the other end. The hum in her blood and the rush against her soul numb her to the consequences that plague her very soon decisions. The life she lived up until now was not a life at all, but the waiting time for this very moment.

She doesn’t turn to her mother and father in the front seats when she grabs her scroll. She turns and smiles at her nanny’s camera though and the action evokes a loud sob from her to which Jennie just smiles fondly at despite the frowns that leak from her parent’s faces.

She doesn’t even acknowledge her parents in the thank-you note she was supposed to hand into the dean who would then present it with a shrill excited timbre in some lame attempt at gaining favor. Your note contained one simple name as thanks for the affection she harbored for a child that wasn’t genetic, her nanny. And Jennie really did want to thank her, she didn’t have to but she did it anyway.

All throughout her education, Jennie consistently crawled along the threshold of expulsion but whether she liked it or not, the weight of her last name picked her up and threw her over the line. She loved learning but she didn’t like it when her parents reaped the rewards of her hard work, leaving Jennie with only breadcrumbs. 

She didn’t need her surname in the last year of school however because she worked hard enough to pass without their help. The plan to run away at that point had already been established with the location being left to spontaneity. There wasn’t anything she couldn’t do with her last name, so she wanted to pass on her own terms and be her own person instead.

She decided that she didn’t need them as much as they needed her. And as soon as she descends the stage on the other side, she would rid of her last name and become mononymously known as “Jennie”. She thanked no-one but her nanny and herself for the efforts that pushed her through the bullshit education system at a grammar school for the rich filled with degenerates. How could she? Not a single inch of love and encouragement tore from her family’s tight lips. Not a single nod of acknowledgment or endearment, affection or positivity. She was nothing but an investment and Jennie hated knowing that.

She could disappear and you doubt they’d care for her wellbeing. As elitists who operate many businesses overseas, they’d only worry of their reputation, much less the girl with dreams of rap music.

Her life was like walking through fire, she wouldn’t dare play with it in fear of being completely obliterated but here she was, wearing black skinny jeans and a black crop top concealed by the modesty of her silk graduation gown -doing exactly that, playing with fire.

She couldn’t possibly carry a bucket of water for herself as she continued to intentionally walk through the flames, but she could see you, however, on the other end of the stage with a fire extinguisher heart and most importantly, the keys to your brother’s pick-up truck dangling from your fingers.  

It didn’t matter how burnt she was now, you were her freedom.  

When the speaker reads out that Jennie is not pursuing a future in academics as she wrote on her note, she begins to hurry across the stage to you. The gasps that tear through the auditorium are so loud and refined that she laughs as she tears her graduation gown off as she walks towards you.

You watch the black silk flutter to the floor as it reveals the casual clothing so indifferent to the suits and gowns of the crowd. She sweeps her long brown hair to one shoulder and the grin she gives you is so lively and so lovely that it makes your heart pound with excitement and adventure.

This was it.

She stops before completely descending down the stairs. She looks over to her paled parents with a devilish grin. She throws her scroll to her nanny and then, she throws her cap in the air.

“I’m out of here,” she yells and her parents rise from their seats quickly to placate the outburst of questions from colleagues she didn’t know were attending. Her siblings sit casually behind her parents laughing at the scene and disruption of the ceremony. You laugh at her oldest brother who hasn’t even looked up from his phone. 

Typical.

Jennie shouts tremulously with her hands outstretched to stop their approach, “The name is Jennie and I’m going to be a rapper. So don’t count on me to save the ruins of your company because I’ll never step foot on Kim land again.” She shouts surprisingly confidently. Jennie gets nervous in front of business people and sometimes her anxiety gets the best of her in front of crowds. You smile at her warmly, proud of her heart and the confidence to show it.

Her parents gasp like drowning fish and her mother nervously laughs loudly as she tries to gather her jaw and her wits from the floor. Jennie has never seen her mother look so frazzled and red, but then again, she hasn’t seen her mother look so much of anything.

Ditching your graduation gown, you run your fingers over the denim jacket that held your packet of spearmint gum and the beige sweater dress that showed off your legs and white converse. You didn’t have to worry about your parents like Jennie did as they were both working, but you could see your brother laughing and clapping in the audience at the back, amused by the disruption like a good sport. He always loved it when the elite threw tantrums and when your eyes connect, you fling his keys around your index finger with a smirk.

He knew you were running away, as did your parents, and you were yet to discover the boxes of food, the mattress and blankets, the water and the money in the covered trailer of his pickup truck they had packed just for you.  Unlike Jennie’s family, they were not surprised.

Your brother smiles warmly at you before clapping with childish mirth. You laugh softly at him, you were going to miss him and it saddens you that you’re leaving him behind to this mess but you were going to be completely happy somewhere else and somewhere completely happy with Jennie. A flicker of emotion washes over his face and he places a hand over his chest before pointing to you. 

_I love you sis, be safe._

You return the gesture with a wild thought that your maybe brother knows and that maybe this was your brother saying goodbye. You realize this to be true as he waves at you to hurry and you smile in complete appreciation. 

“You better not move a muscle young lady.” Jennie’s father yells. His face is contorting with anger and his black hair is in a disarray of messy locks akin to a man trying to rip his own hair out in complete frustration. You don’t detest that theory looking at his red face.

Unbuttoning the tight black suit jacket over his plump girth, you throw your cap at him as he starts rushing over to you. Jennie squeals at the sudden rush and your eyes meet for one painstakingly slow moment.

This  _really_  was it. No turning back.  

Jennie watches you turn to her as if the moment was in slow motion. Your lips were quivering in confusion at her father’s sudden lurch forward, but Jennie couldn’t look away from the constellations of adventure in your eyes. Jennie always thought it was cool that cultures around the world used the stars as navigational aids for their journeys. Looking at you now Jennie thinks she might follow you to the ends of the earth if it means joining in on the adventure.  

“Dude what are you doing, we gotta run!” you snap, pulling Jennie out of her frozen reverie. Grabbing her hand, you pull her down the remaining stairs and through the emergency exit that accidentally triggers the fire alarm and thus, the sprinklers. Loud shrieks and screams fill the auditorium as water sprinkles down on the upper class but as soon as that door closes, all you can hear is the heartbeat pounding in your ears as you run.

“Where’s the truck?” she yells, tugging on your hand to stop. Pulling her harder, you point with the keys in your palm. “The big fuck off red one at the end of the parking lot. Hard not to miss over the sports cars.”

She snorts a laugh. “I don’t know why I asked.” 

The emergency door opens with a bang and people begin to flood out wet and disheveled, crying and groaning. Her father pushes people out of the way, his fury stricken orbs stare daggers into your as you turn back at the sound. You pull her even faster to the truck in fear that he just might catch up and kill you. Letting her hand go, you unlock the truck and she throws herself in the front seat quicker than you can form the word “fuck”.

Fumbling with the keys, your shove them into the ignition as she squeals with adrenaline at her father’s quickened pace. “Hurry, he’s coming! Y/N, move this thing. We gotta go!” She locks the door as she puts her seatbelt on.

You reverse dangerously, backing into what you think might be her sister’s car. Jennie’s dad slaps his palms on the passenger window out of breath with such anger and force that the window cracks against his palm. She screams and you scream.

Putting the car into gear you shout, “FUCK THE MIRRORS.” before flooring it and driving faster than Jennie’s father as he tries to run after the truck. You could’ve killed someone with how reckless you were driving, but the adrenaline kicks in quicker than logical thinking and you accelerate. 

You watch him finally stop and kick the ground in your rearview mirror. Jennie’s still screaming when you drive over the lawn, smashing down stone statues of greeks you’ll never remember and carefully clipped hedges to get out of the school grounds. You sound the horn ceremoniously as Jennie winds down her window to scream of your success at escape.

You indicate onto the highway and Jennie gapes at you out of breath before laughing, “Any chance we could stop at mine? I really need to change my underwear.”

You shake your head in disgust. She settles in the passenger seat and you turn up the music on your radio. “No chance dude, if we don’t make it out of this town right now, we might never make it out alive.”

She scrunches her nose as she smiles wide and gummily. “Then floor it.”

You laugh madly as the sun begins to hit the top of the hills in a clash of oranges and pinks. You don’t know what the future holds for you and Jennie, but all you know is that you just can’t stay in a town that makes you feel like you’re trapped. With people who think that this is the  _best_  it’s ever going to get for them. 

The idea of driving through las vegas with three dollars to your name, an almost near empty gas tank and sleeping on motel floors on the way to seeing the world appealed to you more than Jennie could ever know. And now that your best friend sat beside you with a similar dream, you can’t help but feel euphoric in the moment because the plan actually worked out and that you were not alone in doing it.

The green highway signs above indicate a crossroad ahead with the left lane leading to the ocean and the right one pulling you onto the state highway that could virtually lead to anywhere but here.

You bite your lip as you stare at your best friend putting her hair into a ponytail with a map from the glove compartment sprawled across her lap. “Move into the right lane.” she says, her words muffled by the hair tie in her mouth. So you do and as the sun sets your heart begins to pound again and you can’t help but feel relief from being far away from the town that constricted your mind, body and soul. You wind down your window as the wind zips through your crazy hair.

You were truly free now.

And so was she.

**Author's Note:**

> → Note: I actually really loved writing this. If you liked it, feel free to send me a grey face or a follow. If you want a second part, I worked crazy hard on trying to conclude this oneshot so I’ll leave you to daydream your part 2. Happy reading.


End file.
